


I am Leah Of Hel, Handmaiden of Hela.

by Wing_And_Shell_Head



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feels, Friendship/Love, Sad, Secret Relationship, Unhappy Ending, not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wing_And_Shell_Head/pseuds/Wing_And_Shell_Head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is inspired from the Journey into Mystery comic where Leah 'dies'. It explains her feels and how she tried to deal with losing her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Leah Of Hel, Handmaiden of Hela.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an RP I did with a friend although it is only my half of the story.

When her mistress sent the message through her about wanting Loki to retrieve The Holy Grail to heal herself, it didn't come as a surprise as Leah knew it would happen sooner or later, she was not meant to be in this world and she accepted that, of course she would miss Loki but she would know no different as she would just be gone, not dead as she isn't really alive now she is just her mistress' hand maiden, the person who does Hela's dirty work. 

Leah accompanied Loki to the otherworld and helped destroy some of the land marks that would help the people of the otherworld fight against the machined creatures. It was only when Loki decided that they were fighting for the wrong side that she intervened and said she trusted his judgement and would help him with whatever he thought was right. This is the first time since their little adventures that she had said she trusted Loki, which was only partly true, most of the time Leah didn't trust the boy she had been accompanying for such a long time now. Leah knew Loki had been putting off the debt he needed to repay, they had shared moments she would never speak about but she did not regret it, she considered Loki as her friend, the only friend she had and she was grateful that she had gone out on these adventures rather than standing by Hela's side, watching the dead fight. 

Leah kept her hands by her sides, her expression neutral as she walked down the stairs just behind Loki, glancing over at the goblet shining on the pedestal by the one stream of light to make the scene look more dramatic, staying silent as she listened to Loki talk, keeping her hands by her hands by her sides, looking over at Loki with the same expression as Hela approached The Holy Grail "This must be done" she said and continued to look at Loki, waiting for her mistress to pick up the goblet with the magical liquid within it "You must pay off your debt." After she had spoken Leah went silent once again when Loki began to talk to her mistress about where they were and what was here, knowing she knew better than to tell him to shut up as he would only speak more, she stood completely still by Loki's side, glancing down to the floor a few times as she didn't want to go, she wasn't ready to go but it was just something she had to get on with without complaining. Leah was good at complaining and Loki knew it, if she didn't like something the person she was complaining to would know about it and wouldn't forget it until they had done what she wanted them to do. The dark haired girl let out a barely audible sigh, watching as her mistress made her way up the rocks and began to drink the liquid.

As soon as the green glow began to surround her she turned her head to look over at her friend, offering him the smallest of smiles, never once having smiled properly during the time Leah and Loki had been together and she wasn't going to inflate the boys ego any bigger than it originally was so she kept the smile small, hiding the sadness behind her eyes for she didn't want her mistress to know of the things both her and Loki had gotten up to, it was none of her business and Leah would rather keep it that way. Leah stayed silent for a very long time, the silence wasn't awkward in the slightest but it was uncomfortable as the green magic surrounding her only got brighter and it didn't take long for her to start hovering above the ground "If I were going to another place I would miss you, Loki Laufeyson" she said in a monotone voice even though the two of them were silently communicating with one another, her eyes never leaving the boy's beside her.

Leah only took her eyes from the boy when she saw the others pale hand reaching out for hers, still hovering above the ground, continuing to disappear ever so slightly just to torture the two children further. It was as if Hela had planned ahead just to make Loki pay for the things he said he had done but actually hadn't done the way Hela wanted things to go. Leah's expression was neutral once again, her green eyes never once leaving both of their hands, taking a tight grip on Loki's hand hard enough to hurt the dark haired male but she didn't care as she knew she would never see the boy again and she had come to realise that caring for another person wasn't a weakness, it was an advantage, it made the two of them stronger, that is why they had achieved so much in their eventful journey together. 

The handmaiden stayed like this for only a matter of seconds before she started to disappear rapidly, her eyes watering ever so slightly, not wanting to leave, not wanting to disappear into nothing but it was out of her control and her mistress wanted this. Leah let her eyes wander back up to Loki's face, smiling ever so a slightly once again before she was gone. There was only a faint green glow making its way towards the ruler of Hel's wrist. Loki was now holding the air which, a few seconds ago was his best friend and she would never be seen again.


End file.
